Don't Leave Me
by acsbabyangelgirl
Summary: Sequel to Drive. Olivia's deepest, darkest secret comes back to haunt her. FINISHED
1. Chapter 1

****

Don't Leave Me

A/n: I promised a sequel, didn't I?

****

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Law & Order: SVU, nor do I own the characters I mention that are on the show. If I did, there would be lots of flying monkeys, Cassidy would still be on the SVU, and there would be more FEMALE detectives on the show.

Olivia stared at the television screen, completely unaware of what was happening. She was a nervous wreck; the Morris Commission was investigating her and Elliot, and they were both at risk of losing their badges. Kathy had filed a complaint against them after what happened in the supermarket, and, despite Kathy's new found criminal record, they had to investigate.

Olivia looked up in surprise to hear her telephone ring. She'd been so lost in her thoughts, she'd literally jumped a mile. "Benson."

"Olivia, it's Don."

"Hey Don. What's up?"

"You've been cleared by the Morris Commission. Both of you. And I expect to see you both in my office first thing tomorrow morning," he said. He sounded pissed off.

"I'll be there," she said. She heard him hang up without even saying goodbye.

****

1234567890

John Munch watched as a young girl walked into the bullpen, looking around as if she expected to see someone she knew. "Can I help you?" he asked.

"I'm looking for Olivia Benson. Do you know where I can find her?" Munch smiled at the girl.

"She's in the captain's office right now. Is there something I can help you with?" he asked.

"No. It's okay, I'll just come back later," the girl said, starting to leave.

"Liv should be out any minute. You can just wait at her desk, if you want," he said, motioning towards Olivia's desk. The girl looked down at her watch somewhat anxiously, and then sat down in the desk chair. She was there for less than a minute before Olivia walked out.

Olivia stared for a moment at the girl sitting at her desk. She recognized her. _She looks like Nico_, Olivia thought. "Can I help you?"

"Are you Detective Benson?" she asked. Olivia walked over.

"Yeah, I am. Can I help you with something?" Olivia asked again. Something about this girl worried her.

"Can we talk? In private?" the girl asked. Olivia nodded and led her into an empty interrogation room. The girl sat down on top of the table, instead of in a chair. "Detective Benson, I think I might be your daughter."


	2. Chapter 2

****

Don't Leave Me

A/n: Before I get any further into this one, I should just tell you all that if you have not yet read my other story, "Drive," you should do that before continuing with this one. Some things happened in "Drive" that don't follow the show AT ALL and you'll need to know that to understand where some of the people mentioned here come from.

Olivia just stared at her. She could see Nico in her. Her eyes, even down to the way she held her mouth when she was nervous. "Kaitlyn?"

"Yeah. Kaitlyn Castigari." Olivia closed her eyes, more to stop the tears from coming than anything. "I shouldn't have come. I'd better go. He'll get mad if he finds out where I was," Kaitlyn said, getting up.

"Wait, please. How is he?"

"Who?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Nico. Your dad."

"I wouldn't know."

"But you just said…" Olivia began. Kaitlyn looked at Olivia and knew the woman wouldn't give up.

"Nico Castigari is in Antwerp, Belgium. He's been there for the past three years, as far as I know. He sold me to an American before he moved there," Kaitlyn said, sitting down. Olivia looked at her, more shocked than anything. Kaitlyn sat down in a chair and buried her face in her hands. "I shouldn't have said anything. I should have just kept my mouth shut, like he told me to."

"No, Kaitlyn. You did the right thing," Olivia assured her. She gently rubbed her daughter's back. "What's his name?"

"Matthew. Matthew Davidson. He's a stockbroker," she said. "I'm scared."

"You don't have to be afraid of him anymore, Kait. We'll arrest him, make him pay for what he's done to you," Olivia said. Kaitlyn glanced down at her watch.

"I have to go," she said, standing up quickly. "If I'm not home on time, he'll come looking for me. I can't let him find me here.

"Kaitlyn, you don't have to go back to him," Olivia told her. "You're my daughter, Kait." Olivia watched as the girl stared at the door, like she expected Matthew Davidson to come barging in. "Has he ever hurt you, Kaitlyn?" Kaitlyn didn't look away from the door, but rolled up the sleeve of her shirt, exposing several thin bruises, as well as a larger one that appeared to be a hand. "Okay. That's what I needed to know."

"What's going to happen now?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Matthew will be arrested. You'll have to make an official statement. Once we've investigated and we have the evidence we need, he'll be charged and it'll probably go to trial," Olivia told her.

"What about Nico?" Kaitlyn asked.

"They'll get a warrant for his arrest, and he'll be extradited from Belgium. Once he's in our custody, the proper charges will be filed against him, as well," Olivia said. She smiled. "I'll go get Elliot, okay?" she asked. Kaitlyn nodded. Olivia left the room and motioned to her partner, who was sitting at his desk. He got up and came over.

"What's up?" he asked.

"I have to go get something, and I need you to get this victim's statement," she said. He looked at her apprehensively. "I'll explain it all when I get back, I promise. And don't call Social Services, okay?" Elliot nodded.

"Okay. What's the situation?"

"She says her father sold her to a man named Matthew Davidson. He's been beating her," Olivia said. Elliot's eyes widened.

"What kind of sick freak…"

"There's more to the story, El. I'll explain it when I get back," Olivia said, before walking quickly out of the room.

****

1234567890

Olivia carefully lifted the lid of the old cardboard box. It had been years since she opened it. The wear was evident. For a long time, she hadn't been able to go a day without looking at the precious articles contained within. After she'd given up hope that Nico would return, she'd pushed the box into the back of her closet and forgotten about it. Now, she anxiously searched for the piece of paper that would give her daughter back to her. It was just a matter of finding the birth certificate.

She quickly cast aside the pictures and clothing items, searching frantically for that certificate. It was near the bottom, just above the ultrasound pictures. She left everything on the floor and rushed out, back to her car.

****

1234567890

Olivia walked back into the squad room, Kaitlyn's birth certificate in hand. O'Kelley came up to her. "Cragen's been looking for you. He's pissed," she said. Olivia nodded and walked towards Cragen's office.

"You wanted to see me?" she asked.

"Where the hell have you been?" he asked. Olivia held the birth certificate out to him.

"Getting this," she said. He took the paper and opened it, scanning its contents.

"You're kidding me, right?" he asked, shocked.

"No, sir. She's been missing for fifteen years." Olivia closed the door, knowing Don would want the whole story. "I had her while I was in college. Her dad took off with her when she was six months old. I filed missing persons reports, but they never found anything."

"You realize that I have to take you off this case, right?" he asked. Olivia nodded. "Elliot and Cassidy took her to Warner's lab. They have to document all of the abuse." He looked at her. "If you want to, you can go. She needs you more than anything right now."

****

1234567890

Kaitlyn sat perfectly still, her eyes closed, as the doctor took pictures of her bruises. She hated hospitals, and even though she wasn't in one, the lab she was in was close enough for her. "Okay, you can put your shirt down now," the doctor said.

"Can I go?" she asked.

"Yeah, go ahead," Warner told her. Kaitlyn left the room quickly and sat down on a bench outside.

"Are you okay?" Elliot asked, coming up and sitting next to her.

"I don't like doctors," Kaitlyn told him. He smiled.

"Who does?"


	3. Chapter 3

****

Don't Leave Me

Elliot looked up as his partner came through the door. "Hey. Cragen was looking for you when we left," he said. Olivia smiled.

"So I heard."

"Detectives, you're going to want to see this," Warner said, sticking her head out of the lab door. Elliot got up and went in, followed quickly by Olivia. She knew she was off the case, but this was her daughter they were talking about. "I don't see how that kid's lived as long as she as," Warner said, showing them several x-rays. "These aren't even the worst." It was obvious from the pictures they were looking at that she'd been abused for several years. "She's got at least two fractures on the right side of her lower jaw alone. Everything on her face has healed, but I found a pretty recent fracture to her third vertebrae."

"What the hell was the bastard doing to her?" Elliot asked. It was a rhetorical question, but Olivia couldn't help herself.

"Being the same damn bastard he always was," she said. She didn't even realize she'd let it slip.

"What did you say?" Elliot asked. Olivia looked away. "Liv, if you know something, you sure as hell better spill it." She sighed.

"Kaitlyn's my daughter. Her father's a bastard; he ran off with her when she was six months old. Until a few hours ago, I didn't even know she was still alive," she told him. Elliot just looked at her, stunned. She looked around anxiously. "I need to get her home. Can we talk about this later?"

"Yeah. I'll call you when I get off," he said. Olivia nodded, walking back out to where Kaitlyn was waiting.

"Can we go now?" Kaitlyn asked. Olivia nodded.

"Yeah, let's go."

****

1234567890

"Benson," Olivia said, answering her ringing cell phone.

"It's me."

"Hi, me. I suppose you want me to explain, huh?"

"I'd kind of like to hear it, considering I'm now working your daughter's case, and I didn't even know you had a daughter," Elliot replied. Olivia could hear that he was upset.

"I didn't think it mattered. Like I said, before today I didn't even know she was still alive," Olivia replied.

"What did you mean when you said he was being 'the same damn bastard?' Did he hurt you?" Elliot asked. Olivia knew it would get personal.

"By the time I married Nicolai, I didn't even feel it any more. We were married for two months before he started hitting me. He quit while I was pregnant, but after she was born… he was worse after that. He turned into my mother," she said. She was having a hard time keeping her composure as she spoke.

"Your mother… Liv, why didn't you tell me?" he asked. He wasn't accusing. She could hear the worry in his voice.

"It's personal, El," she whispered. Tears were streaming down her face already.

"Don't cry, Livia. I'm coming, okay?" he asked.

"Please."

****

1234567890

Olivia laid her head gently on Elliot's chest, glad to feel comforted again. "I'm sorry, El. You should go check on your kids," she said, not moving.

"They're fine. Kathy's mom has them for the week," he said. "We'll get him, Liv. We'll make him pay for what he did to you. Both of you."

"Thank you," she whispered. She gently leaned up and kissed his cheek, before pulling away. "We shouldn't." She quickly sat up.

"Olivia," Elliot whispered.

"We'll get in trouble, El. We'll lose our badges," she said. Elliot sat up and wrapped his arms around her.

"You're worth it, Liv. I can't help but love you," he told her. She relaxed and leaned back into his embrace. He gently kissed her on the cheek.

"I love you too," she whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

****

Don't Leave Me

A/n: Okay, it's safe to get dirty minds now! And I'm purposely not putting much of the investigation in, because this story isn't about the investigation… it's a romance! Also, thanks to those of you who wrote such great reviews for chapter 3! I really appreciate it!

Olivia climbed out of the drivers side of her car. Kaitlyn was still sitting in the passenger's seat, staring out her window. "You do realize that you can't sit here all day, don't you?" Olivia asked.

"You realize that I'm only going to be in the eighth grade, right?" Kaitlyn asked. Olivia nodded. "You also realize that I'm fifteen, two years older than any other kid at this school, right?"

"Yes, Kaitlyn, I realize that. I am your mother, and how old you are is one thing I will never forget," Olivia said. Kaitlyn rolled her eyes and got out of the car, following her mother into the school.

"Hey Olivia!" Lizzie called out, coming over and giving the woman a hug.

"Hey Lizzie. How are you?" Olivia asked.

"Late. I'll talk to you later, okay?" Lizzie asked.

"Sure."

"Who was that?" Kaitlyn asked, after Lizzie had walked away.

"Elliot's daughter, Elizabeth," Olivia told her.

"He has a kid?"

"He has four of them," Olivia replied.

"Someone's been busy."

Olivia stopped in her tracks. "That's wrong."

"What can I say? I'm almost sixteen."

****

1234567890

"What's going on?" Olivia asked, already wearing her bulletproof vest. She'd gotten paged just as she was leaving the school, and now she was in front of an abandoned brownstone, not sure of what was going on.

"Hostage situation. At least four kids inside, possibly more. Guy's got an entire arsenal in there. He hasn't fired yet, but no one's gotten close. We were just serving an order of removal," one of the officers told her.

"Any names?"

"Not yet. All the guy would say is he wasn't going to talk to anyone but you," Elliot said, walking up.

"Did he say why?"

"He refuses to say anything else," Elliot said. One of the upper windows opened, and a head stuck out.

"Hello, Livvy," a saccharinely sweet voice called. She shuddered at the sound. "Won't you come up, so we can have a little chat?"

"Let them go, Nicolai. They didn't do anything," she called to him. He smiled.

"Let them go? Now, Livvy, where's the fun in that? We're having a little party up here, Livvy. Why don't you join us?"

"You can't go up there, Liv. He's got guns," Elliot said, holding her arm. She turned to look at him.

"I don't have a choice, El. I don't go, he might get bored, start killing them," she said. She pulled out her gun and started towards the door. "I'll keep him busy. When he leaves the window, bring in the SWAT team."

"I'm coming with you," he said, pulling out his own gun.

"No, El. You come, and everyone is in more danger. Just do what I said, okay?" she asked. She waited to make sure he would listen before continuing into the building. It was sweltering inside, like the air conditioning hadn't been on for a long time. She could see where the children had been sleeping. There were several dirty cots on the floor of the living room.

Olivia kept her gun up as she ascended the stairs, knowing full well what could happen if he caught her off of her guard. As she reached the top of the stairs, she could see him smiling at her, a gun pointed at the head of a small girl.

"Put the gun down, Nicolai," she said. He smiled.

"I would suggest the same to you, Detective," he said. "Funny. I never pictured you as a detective, Livvy. You were always so weak. Fought back like a girl."

"Don't do this, Nicolai. Just put the gun down, so we can talk," she said, coming into the room. She had to get his line of vision away from the staircase. She walked over to where there were five small children standing in a corner.

"We can talk just like this, I think. Take off that silly vest, Livvy. You won't need that here," he said.

"I can't do that unless you put down the gun, Nico," she said. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Elliot in the doorway, his gun trained on Nicolai. "We've got you surrounded, Nico. There's no way out of this now. Just put the gun down. It'll be easier for you if you just put the gun down." Nicolai just glared at her and pushed the girl away, raising his gun at Olivia. Elliot watched, as if in slow motion, as he pulled the trigger. Elliot fired his own weapon, but not until after Nico had already fired.


	5. Chapter 5

****

Don't Leave Me

Elliot watched as Olivia fell back against the wall. He could see blood soaking through her blue shirt from an open wound in her right shoulder. He immediately ran over and put pressure on the wound. "Officer down!" he called, using one hand to hold the walkie-talkie. "C'mon, Liv, stay with me,"

"G…get th…them out," she said, looking at the kids. She was shaking, and Elliot could feel her blood seeping out through his fingers.

"They're going, Liv. Just stay with me, okay?" he asked. He watched as her eyes began to close. "Liv, wake up, stay with me here."

"Tell her I love her," she said, closing her eyes. Elliot shook her, trying to keep her conscious.

"You can tell her yourself, okay? You're not going to die, Liv."

"J…just promise," she said. Elliot nodded. He would say anything to keep her.

"I promise. Just stay with me, Liv," he said. She opened her eyes and looked straight into his.

"I love you, El. Take care of her," she whispered, before blacking out.

****

1234567890

Kaitlyn looked up when she heard a knock on the classroom door. She could see that it was Cassidy through the window. She watched as her teacher went into the hall to talk to him, and then came back in.

"Kaitlyn, get your things," she said. Kaitlyn knew it was bad. She took her backpack and walked out into the hall, where Cassidy was waiting.

"What happened?" she asked. He looked down at his shoes.

"Your mom's been hurt. She's at the hospital right now," he told her.

"How bad is it?" she asked. He sighed and started walking. She followed him.

"It's bad, Kaitlyn. Your mom was shot," he said. Kaitlyn stopped dead in her tracks.

"What?"

"She's been shot. She was wearing a bullet proof vest, but she was hit in the shoulder. She's in surgery right now, but she lost a lot of blood," he told her. She started to cry. "C'mon, Kaitlyn. She's going to want to see you when she wakes up."

****

1234567890

Elliot stared blankly at the television in the surgical waiting room. Kaitlyn had fallen asleep an hour earlier, her head resting against his chest. He was wondering what was taking them so long, just as a nurse came into the room. "Detective Stabler?" she asked. Elliot nodded and gently lifted Kaitlyn's head off of his chest and over onto the arm of the couch as he stood up. He followed the nurse out into the hallway.

"How is she?" he asked.

"She's going to be fine. She's asking for you," the nurse told him. She led him back to one of the recovery rooms. She left him alone and he went in, not sure what to expect. Olivia was lying on the hospital bed, her eyes closed. He gently took her left hand in his and stroked her forehead.

"Livia," he whispered. Her eyes fluttered open, and she smiled.

"Hey," she whispered. Her throat was sore, and even that small word hurt. "You were right."

"You're stronger than you think you are."

"What happened to Nico?" she asked.

"He's in the prison ward at Bellevue. Casey has a judge there now, officially filing charges against him," Elliot informed her. She nodded. A nurse came in, smiling.

"I'm sorry, Detective Stabler, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave so that we can get Detective Benson moved upstairs," she said. Elliot nodded and stood up.

"I need to call and check on the kids anyway," he said, leaning over to kiss Olivia on the forehead. "I'll see you upstairs, okay?"

"Okay."

****

1234567890

Elliot stood behind Kaitlyn as she unlocked the apartment door. "You didn't have to come in, you know," she said.

"Yeah, but your mom is going to need something to wear when they release her from the hospital," he said, following her inside.

"Listen, Elliot, I know what's going on, okay? I'm fifteen. If you want to date my mom, that's fine with me. Just don't try to act like you're just her friend, when you're a hell of a lot more," Kaitlyn said, turning to look at him.

"Kaitlyn…" he began. She cut him off.

"Do you love my mom or not?" Elliot looked down at his shoes, and then back up at Kaitlyn.

"Yeah, I do."

A/n: Okay, kinda corny in places… but I'm working on a little twist in the plot that'll change things up.


	6. Chapter 6

****

Don't Leave Me

A/n: Thanks to the person who pointed out the age goof in chapter 4... I've fixed it!

Olivia sat in the front seat of Elliot's car, somewhat uncomfortable. She felt horrible, not telling him everything the doctor had told her, but she wasn't even sure she believed it yet. "You really shouldn't stay alone, Liv," Elliot said. She looked over at him.

"I'll be fine, El. Don't worry about me," she said. He pulled into a parking spot in front of her building and went around to help her out of the car. She accepted and let him walk up to the door with her. He unlocked the front door for her, and then kissed her cheek. "Come on up, El. We need to talk," she said. He nodded and then went inside with her. Once they were inside her apartment, Elliot tried to pull her close to him. "We need to talk," she repeated, sitting down on her couch. She sat at the far end, away from him.

"Liv, what's wrong?" he asked. He wasn't sure what to think of her strange behavior.

"El, just promise me that you won't hate me," she said. Elliot looked at her and smiled.

"I couldn't hate you, Livia. Nothing you could say would make me hate you."

Olivia pulled her knees up to her chest, and Elliot could see that whatever she had to tell him upset her. "Livia, just tell me. Whatever it is, I'm still going to love you," he said, sitting down on the couch and starting to move closer to her.

"El, I'm pregnant." Elliot just stared at her, shocked. "Say something."

"I can't believe it," he said. He watched as tears started to form in Olivia's eyes. "Liv, don't cry. You've just made me the happiest man in the world," he told her, reaching out and pulling her body closer to him.

"I can't do this, El. Not again," she said. Elliot leaned in and gently kissed her.

"I love you, Olivia. And if I ever hurt you the way Nico did, I give you full permission to castrate me," he said. Olivia couldn't help but laugh. "There's that smile I love."

"Thank you, El," she whispered. She turned and leaned back against him, lacing her fingers through his.

"Liv, whatever you decide, I'll support you. But I love you, and I love this baby, no matter what. Just remember that, okay?" he asked.

"Okay."

****

1234567890

Elliot leaned against his car, waiting for Kaitlyn to come out of the school. He watched as she came out, talking animatedly with Lizzie. Lizzie immediately spotted him, knowing it was his day to pick her and Dickie up. "Hey Dad!" she called, waving. Elliot smiled and waved back. The girls walked up and Lizzie opened the door to the backseat to let Kaitlyn in. "How's Liv?"

"They let her go home this morning. Where's your brother?" he asked.

"Coming. He had to get some video game from Jackson," Lizzie replied, following Kaitlyn into the backseat. Elliot rolled his eyes and turned back to watch for his son. Dickie followed a moment later, running to make sure he didn't get left.

"Sorry Dad. Had to get it from Jack," he said, holding up his copy of Halo.

"Get in the car," Elliot told him, smiling and rolling his eyes as he turned to get into the driver's seat. "Anything exciting happen today?"

"We watched this crazy documentary about these people who think they're cats in music," Dickie said. Lizzie and Kaitlyn began laughing loudly.

"That was the musical, _CATS_, dimwit," Lizzie said.

"It was? They didn't actually think they were cats?" he asked.

"No. It's a musical by Andrew Lloyd Webber, based on the poems of T.S. Eliot," Kaitlyn informed him.

"So it wasn't a documentary?"

"NO!" Lizzie and Kaitlyn said in unison, before dissolving into another fit of giggles.

****

1234567890

Elliot got out of the front seat and walked Kaitlyn up to the door of her building. "Hey, wait a second," he said, stopping her before she went in the door. She turned to look at him. "Listen, if anything happens, I want you to call me, okay? And don't let her try to do too much. Your mom is the most stubborn person I've ever met, and if I know her she'll try to come into work tomorrow morning," he told her.

"Don't worry, El. I'll take good care of her," Kaitlyn said, walking into the building. She hurried up the stairs and into her apartment, putting her backpack on the floor next to the door, along with her shoes. "Mom, I'm home," she called. She walked into her mother's bedroom and saw her, sitting on the floor next to a well worn box. Olivia looked up at her and smiled, tears in her eyes.

"Come sit over here," she said, patting the spot on the floor next to her. Kaitlyn sat down, looking into the box.

"What is all this?" she asked.

"It's everything I wanted to save for you," Olivia told her. Kaitlyn leaned over and pulled out a little dress. "You wore that home from the hospital."

"Mom, what's going on?"

"Kaitlyn, I'm going to tell you the truth. I'm not proud of myself, Kaity," she said. Kaitlyn looked at her, confused. "I was 20 when I got pregnant with you. I had every intention of terminating the pregnancy. I wanted to save you; I couldn't stand the thought of bringing a child into that house, not as long as your father was there. But when I went to the appointment, I couldn't go through with it. I knew that I couldn't live with myself if I did that, so I decided to keep you. Your father never even knew; he would have killed me if I'd told him.

"After you were born, I tried to protect you from him. But I was afraid, Kaity. I stayed with him, even though he'd turned into my mother. He would get drunk, break things. I was planning on leaving the day he took you." Olivia paused and took a deep breath. "I looked for years. About the time you turned four, I gave up hope of ever seeing you again."

"Mom, I never blamed you. I don't blame you for anything that happened to me," Kaitlyn told her. She gave her mother a hug.

"Kaitlyn, we need to talk," Olivia said, putting the small pair of shoes she was holding back in the box. "Kaitlyn, I want you to be completely honest with me, okay?"

"Mom, what is it?"

"I'm pregnant, and I'm not sure what to do," Olivia confessed.

"Is it Elliot's?" Olivia nodded. "He loves you, Mom. He'd do anything for you."

"I'm not sure I can do this all again," Olivia said.

"It won't be like that. This is Elliot we're talking about. The guy who refuses to give up on you," Kaitlyn reminded her. "If it helps you decide, I think you should keep it. Because you might not get a chance like this again."


	7. Chapter 7

****

Don't Leave Me

A/n: Okay, last chapter in this one!

Olivia walked into the bullpen quietly. She had a lot on her mind, and she needed to talk to Elliot before Cragen saw her. "El," she whispered, walking up to him. He looked up and smiled. She motioned for him to follow her, and then led him up to the empty crib. "I made a decision."

"Liv, I'm going to still love you no matter what you say," Elliot replied.

"Relax, Stabler. I decided to keep it," she said, smiling at him. He smiled back and leaned over to kiss her. "Shame on you," she said, pulling away. "You know we aren't supposed to."

"You think I give a shit? I'm going to be a dad again," he said.

****

1234567890

Olivia sat down at Elliot's kitchen table, amazed that seven people could fit around it. Kaitlyn, Maureen, Kathleen, Lizzie, Dickie, and Elliot were running around the rest of the kitchen, getting out dishes, cups, silverware, and everything else they would need for the meal. She and Elliot were telling his kids that night.

Once everyone was seated and the food had been blessed, Elliot put down his fork. "Guys, Olivia and I need to talk to you for a minute," he said. The five kids all put down their forks. "You're going to have a new brother or sister."

"What?" Maureen asked, staring at her father like he was crazy.

"You're going to have a new brother or sister."

"Half-brother or half-sister," Olivia corrected. Maureen turned and stared at her for a moment, before smiling widely.

"Well it's about time!" she said, standing up and walking around to hug Olivia.

"There's one more thing," Elliot said, coming to kneel next to Olivia's chair. He pulled out a small box and lifted the lid, exposing a small diamond ring. "Will you marry me?" he asked. Olivia smiled and leaned over to kiss him.

"What do you think?"

A/n: Okay, there is going to be a sequel, but it'll come later. I've got another story in my head right now, plus it will give me time to decide just how far I want to take this. It'll be up as soon as I finish my next story, **Straightjacket Feeling**.


End file.
